


Corrupted Copy

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kuro needs a hug, M/M, Nothing too explicit, SHIRO IS NOT DEAD HE IS JUST DRINKING MARGUERITAS ON THE ASTRAL REALM BEACH, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequired romance, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: “Corrupted copy”, the nickname Keith had given to him since the first time they had met. In the beginning, Kuro had tried to argue that he was not a copy, but then realized that there was no point on arguing.A corrupted copy was all what Keith would ever see.(Written for the second day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Identity/Memory")





	Corrupted Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Identity/Memory"!
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Kuro chuckled without even turning around to greet his visitor.

\- You must be truly desperate to come here to see me.

He turned around slowly, dragging the situation for the sake of it.

Keith was staring at him warily and insecure. Kuro didn’t remember to have ever seen the Red Paladin that vulnerable before.

Well, his memories were not his anyway, so he in fact had never seen Keith like that.

Shiro had.

After Kuro had helped the Voltron paladins escape Haggar’s ship, when they were gathering Intel, they took Kuro with them. At first, they kept him locked up, in a cage no different where he was before. However a failed mission later when Kuro saved their asses again, the Voltron team allowed him to roam at some parts of the castle.

Keith was at the deep bottom of the ship, where Kuro’s dungeon was. It was not a dungeon _per se_ , but it was not as fancy as the rest of the decoration. Hunk, Coran and Lance had been the only ones who visited him frequently. Alura had glared and had acted cold, Pidge seemed at loss, Shiro would have a panic attack when looking at Kuro and Keith…

Keith hated him, and he always made sure to let that clear to Kuro.

\- I… - Keith started to say. Then he swallowed – I wanted to see you.

Kuro snorted.

\- See me or see him?

Keith looked away with shame and guilt.

Kuro chuckled again.

\- It has been only two weeks since he died-

\- He is not dead! – Keith interrupted with anger.

\- Sorry, my bad. Two weeks since he vanished without a trace after the battle with Zarkon letting you all alone again. – he smirked, putting the book he was reading down – There. Better now?

Having all of Shiro’s memories had a good side: He knew _exactly_ what to say to crush Keith if he wanted. He could go on and hurt Keith with only words, toying with his insecurities and abandonment issues, until Keith would leave, hiding his tears behind his anger.

However, Kuro didn’t want to do that.

Not really.

Keith looked away again.

Kuro continued.

\- Regardless of what you call that, it have been only two weeks and you are already desperate. What a needy slut. – Keith kept quiet, so Kuro continued – So needy that even a corrupted copy would do for you.

“Corrupted copy”, the nickname Keith had given to him since the first time they had met. In the beginning, Kuro had tried to argue that he was not a copy, but then realized that there was no point on arguing.

A corrupted copy was all what Keith would ever see.

Keith clenched his fists.

\- You have his face and his memories! – he accused Kuro – Why can’t you be-

\- Why can’t I be him? – Kuro asked with anger and standing up to glare at Keith – You said yourself, _paladin_ , when you called me the corrupted copy.

\- But you could be like him! You could be like Shiro! You have seen the world through his eyes! Why are you-

\- A monster? Evil?

Keith glared.

\- Why are you different!?

Kuro got closer to Keith with two fast steps. He grabbed the Red Paladin’s hair and pulled, making Keith hiss with pain. Keith’s eyes watered a bit and the position his head was now forced him to stare straight at Kuro’s ominous golden eyes. Keith balled his fists, clenched his jaw and glared.

There was nothing that Kuro wanted more in the whole universe than to kiss Keith’s lips on that moment until the glare turned into a soft stare. Strip Keith and fuck him against a wall, making him moan like a whore and cry like an animal on heat. Make him come saying Kuro’s name like a cry of halleluiah.

But that would never happen.

Keith would never cry out his name.

Only Shiro’s.

So he just stared at those mesmerizing glaring blue eyes.

\- Because, I’m not him.

He let go of Keith’s hair and watched him go.

Having all of Shiro’s memories had also a bad side: He felt the same love Shiro felt towards Keith. He liked to think that his identity was due to seeing Shiro’s life from other perspective, different from the original, but sometimes it was hard to tell where Kuro started and where Shiro ended.

Keith was one of those complex subjects. It was sick and twisted that Kuro couldn’t say if that love was truly his of if he only had them because of Shiro’s memories.

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Keith wanted Takashi Shirogane, not Zero “corrupted copy” Kuro.

Kuro’s feelings were irrelevant on this case.

He was positive that Keith would be back, desperate for anything that resembled the man he loves. Kuro was also positive that he would cave in and give what Keith wanted.

Oh, but he was not Shiro.

He would never truly be him.

Therefore, Keith would never truly be his.

After all: he was just a corrupted copy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> My original concept for this story was to make Kuro being still locked up and offer Keith to take Shiro's place. He would say that he had all the memories, and he could play pretend. Everything just to be with Keith.   
> Keith would reject and insult him, making Kuro sad and angry.  
> Later on, Keith would come back begging for Kuro for that deal again. However, this time Kuro would grab Keith by the hair and say that he refused before, so now he could only have Kuro. And Kuro was not his gentle loverboy. The end would have been indicated that Keith took the deal, and that Kuro was violent and cruel.
> 
> But that would have been too big, so I adapted the original idea for this.  
> It took me only one hour to write, so it is ok. 
> 
> Kuro will get happiness... eventuall... I think...  
> hahahaha
> 
> Jokes aside, I still want to make some happy Kureith or maybe some happy Shiro/Keith/Kuro. Also, I still want to make one with Kuro as the monster, like torturing Keith or something (I probably won't do this, because, for someone that likes dark/heavy themes like torture, I'm pretty vanilla and euphenistic when I write).
> 
> Also, SHIRO IS ALIVE! HE IS JUST ON VACATIONS! I'LL CRUSH WHOEVER SAY OTHERWISE BETWEEN MY ~~TWIGS~~ MY TIGHS!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> @wonderland-s-angel. I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow (I don't know yet)
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
